Ahsa
The Togruta Ahsa was a female who was born on Galidraan, one of the planets within the sovereign territory of the Sith Imperium. Despite living in the boundaries of a warring empire, Ahsa and her family were part of a pacifist community that rejected the raging conflicts of the greater Galaxy. These peacetime people were beneath the notice of the Imperium's hierarchy, and were often ignored by the ruling body of Galidraan. This ignorance allowed the pacifists to live simple and easy lives, but when the young Ahsa began showing signs of Force-sensitivity, her parents forbade her from leaving the confines of the society. The small Togruta was also subsequently forbidden from using her abilities in the slightest fashion, as her parents only believed that the Force would bring unwanted attention to their family and their community. Like most naive youths, Ahsa would find ways of disobeying her parents' strict orders, often exhibiting her primitive Force powers to do simple tasks like lifting tree branches or a rocks. The young girl received scoldings when she would be caught, but aside from this, she and her parents had uncomplicated lives with others on Galidraan. Ahsa grew up in this fashion into her early twenties, but she only received her first taste of reality when the Eternal Empire assaulted the Sith Imperium and besieged its planets. Galidraan was among one of the planets seized by Zakuul in their path of conquest to Voss. The pacifist community attempted to flee from the deploying Skytroopers, but their inability and unwillingness to fight made it easy for the droids to eliminate them. Despite the passive teachings she had been taught her entire life, Ahsa grew angry at witnessing her parents' deaths to the machines, causing her to tackle one of the droids, take its rifle, and fight back. This unprecedented burst of rage was short-lived however, when Ahsa realized that she was badly outnumbered, and thus was forced to retreat. She kept running until she made it to the nearest urban area on the planet, where Ahsa saw several Imperium shuttles leaving the planet's surface. She rushed through the burning city, already overrun with Skytroopers, before finding and boarding the last departure shuttle. As soon as she made it, Ahsa passed out, while the shuttle safely escaped the onslaught of Zakuul and made its way to a Terminus Destroyer, which jumped to hyperspace. When Ahsa awoke, she quickly learned what had happened: the Sith Imperium had fallen to Zakuul, and its remnants, now called the Midnight Order, had regrouped on the planet Thule. As the Togruta tried desperately to forget her parents' deaths, she just like many others struggled to build a new lives in the squalor of Thule. Over five years, Ahsa had descended into violence and crime as the only way to survive, though her actions did not go unnoticed. The Order eventually identified a new and bountiful planet to make their own, but Ahsa alongside many more thieving civilians opted to be left behind, having lost their faith in the Order. As if it couldn't get any worse, this departure invited something worse: a rogue band of sadistic witches that began to slaughter those who remained. Reminded of what happened on Galidraan, Ahsa knew the only chance to survive was to fight back. Rallying the other citizens, Ahsa led a rebellion against the Witches, managing to hold out until the unexpected return of the Midnight Order and its ally, the Kingdom of Kaeshun. Ahsa fought beside one of the Order's most esteemed leaders, Si'alla Va'lenn, and with their forces combined, they rooted out the witch clan and drove it from Thule. In the aftermath of the so-called Witch Hunt, Ahsa's belief in the Order had been renewed by its selfless return to Thule. She convinced the surviving rebels to rejoin the Order, so they together traveled to the new homeworld: Acheron. Once they arrived on the world, the returned civilians began new lives, assuming occupations in the various ministries of the sovereignty. This ideal paradise, however, was disrupted when the tyrannical Val'erica made an appearance and claimed reign over the entirety of the Midnight Order, slaying Empress Candicia and banishing a group of insurgents that opposed her authority. Ahsa, determined to see Val'erica defeated, gathered her old crew from Thule, before being drawn to the insurgents' hideout on Rishi where they were recruited by Darth Vi'kirr'naam. Ahsa and her allies joined in the successful assault on Acheron, and following the events of the brief civil war, she was taken on as Vi'kirr'naam's apprentice. She learned many things from the Captain of the Honor Guard, and promised to carry on his legacy when he sacrificed his freedom on the planet Jal'cuzza. With Vi'kirr'naam's self-imposed exile, Ahsa trained under another of his students, Lord Ashen'ris, after which achieving the title of Sith Lord and becoming an Honor Guard herself. Category:Character Category:Persons Category:Sith Category:Midnight Order Citizen Category:Non-Human